


perish | A Cookie run chatfic

by rougegod



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: (Please), Drama, Eventual Darkwhip, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Pinkherocandy, Eventual Whitestachio, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Multi, Textfic, Texting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but the good kind of disaster, chatfic, chatting, i dont have a story plot yet but ill think of one soon, ill add more tags if i think of any, or someone could help me, this family is a disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougegod/pseuds/rougegod
Summary: gerard gay: keep it down im trying to sleeppeppa pig: *peacefully fantasize about whippedgerard gay: NOtoothpaste: *yesbaguette: gay





	perish | A Cookie run chatfic

**Author's Note:**

> gerard gay - dark choco  
> toothpaste - mint choco  
> peppa pig - pink choco  
> baguette - white choco

**toothpaste created a group chat**

**toothpaste named the group chat** _“ disaster family ”_

**3:53 pm**

**gerard gay** : what is this

**gerard gay** : what is my na m e

**toothpaste** : the truth

**peppa pig** : owo? what's this???

**toothpaste** : furry

**peppa pig** : says the guy dating komaeda

**toothpaste** : fair enough

**gerard gay changed their name to** _“ Dark choco ”_

**Dark choco** : there we go

**toothpaste** : oh no you dont

**toothpaste changed Dark choco's name to** _“ gerard gay ”_

**gerard gay** : why

**toothpaste:** suffer

**peppa pig** : suffer

 

**4:32 pm**

**baguette:** what did i miss

**baguette:** i was at sword practice

**toothpaste:** we were just talking

**gerard gay** : they were bullying me

**peppa pig** : bullying sounds too intense of an explination,its more like teasing

**baguette** : be nice

**toothpaste:** yeah be nice

**peppa pig:** yOU WERE IN ON IT TO

**peppa pig:** *TOO

**toothpaste:** shit you right

**baguette:** gasp

**peppa pig:** gasp

**gerard gay:** baby boy said a bad word  >:0

**toothpaste:** i am..literally a year younger than you _@gerard gay_

**toothpaste:** also who uses faces in their texts anymore

**baguette:** me

**peppa pig** : i do

**peppa pig** : and so does rockstar

**toothpaste** : no he doesn't dont bring him into this

**peppa pig** : he does im serious

**toothpaste:** oh my god he does

**toothpaste:** im dating a nerd

**gerard gay** : everyones dating a nerd

**gerard gay** : but me because i have no love life

**peppa** **pig** : ha

**baguette** : you're no better

**peppa** **pig:** what's that supposed to mean

**baguette** : oh,nothing

 

**5:58 pm**

 

  **gerard gay** : whoever broke a plate on the floor and screeched is going to hell

**baguette:** you've awoken the beast

**peppa pig** : fRICK

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this


End file.
